


A Golden Ring

by antoinetteforsythe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Woke Up Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinetteforsythe/pseuds/antoinetteforsythe
Summary: The morning after Alice and FP's wedding, they aren't the only newlyweds.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 9





	A Golden Ring

Jughead woke up to a throbbing pain in his head and the light stinging his eyes. He’d gone overboard last night, after standing across from his ex-girlfriend while their parents got married. Last he remembered, he’d been dancing with Toni, clumsier than usual. He’d stepped on her foot, then bought her a drink to apologize.

Toni was sleeping next to him, which was mildly embarrassing but not too much of a surprise. He brushed the hair out of her face. Sunlight flashed off a ring on his finger, a simple gold band, like—like a wedding ring. _That_ was surprising.


End file.
